The Goddess' Pleas
by Purple Mercenary
Summary: Ike finds himself in Hyrule's borders. So what happens when he's captured and he meets a few certain people? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, so I've decided to try something different. If you didn't know, I've been working a long time on Zelda's perspective in my stories so I thought... Why not make an Ike!? :D As you all know, Ike isn't exactly as elegant as our little princess, so I wrote it a bit more bluntly to describe him. I think y'all will like it. **

** Before we start, I wanna say that I don't own any of the characters. (Too bad though right? Who wouldn't wanna own them?) **

** Now let's begin! I hope y'all like the story! **

Chapter 1

I knew I had to run faster. The guards of the kingdom were hot on my trail. I figured I'd get captured anyway, but I had to wonder why they were determined to capture every person who came within in borders of the land even for a second. What secrets could they possibly be hiding? I knew the land was called Hyrule, I'd heard that from others traveling around. And since I had traveled off from my own, I figured it was a perfect start in my long journey. Though it still puzzled me how the people spoke of it. Then again I could find out by getting captured and going inside. With that thought in mind I stopped running and stood still waiting for the guards.

"Halt! Surrender your weapon!" Guards had me surrounded while two more were behind me binding my arms. "What's your name? What is your purpose in coming here?" They asked. I merely chuckled under my breath.

"My name is Ike and I got lost." I answered with a hiss.

"Well, Ike, you're coming with us the lovely Princess will decide your fate." The guard scoffed. Ike hadn't noticed the guard raise his arm until it had knocked me out cold and i was laying on the cool damp ground.

I awoke on the hard stone floor of a cell in the dungeon of the castle. I stood slowly taking in my surroundings. The flickering of a torch's flame illuminated the wall in front of me, all else was dark. Focusing in on my shadow cast by the torch I noticed another standing beside me. I whipped around reaching for my sword but it wasn't there. Letting out an irritated sigh I stood up straight taking in the figure's appearance; he was a castle guard.

"Ah you're finally awake I see." The guard took out his keys and unlocked the door as another came up from behind him ready to bind my arms. I noticed another soldier carrying my blade with both hands looking utterly frustrated by its weight. I chuckled once. _It's not __**that **__heavy._ All of a sudden a guard burst through the door. I looked at him in question, could his message be that important?

"The princess is ready to see the prisoner." He stated hurriedly. _Yep._ "Quickly we mustn't keep her waiting."

"Understood, let's go." The guards and I walked down many red carpeted halls until we finally approached two grand oak doors. It was about damn time too. This castle was much larger than Elincia's. Too big if you asked me. The guards opened them slowly revealing the grand throne room of the Princess they looked up to so greatly. First thing I saw, though was way more than i was expecting. A small, petite, young woman dressed in a long purple and white dress with shining gold armor resting on her shoulders sat upon her throne looking at us as we walked in. I couldn't help but stare. She was quite the catch. Her bright, blue eyes grew wider as she studied something, I couldn't tell for sure what it was. I raised my eyes slightly and caught her gaze. The young princess quickly looked away, a slight redness was visible on her cheeks. She played with her golden brown hair nervously. I guess it was me. I studied her much more closely now. Taking in every little detail of her appearance, I summed it up all in one thought; Beautiful. She actually left me in a state of awe. Can't say that's ever happened before. It wasn't a few seconds later until my thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of the guard beside me. _Pricks._

"My lovely Princess Zelda, before you stands the prisoner captured last night infiltrating our land." The young woman stood slowly with perfect posture. I again was astounded by her beauty. I hadn't noticed how well her dress fit every curve of her body.

"I understand." Her voice came out sound like an angel's. There was no way this woman could be real. Only a figment of my imagination. She met Ike's gaze once again and stood with confidence. "You, what's your name?"

I hesitated as the words I was looking for surfaced. "My name is Ike." I stuttered. _Idiot. If only I could have face palmed at that moment._

"Very well then, Ike, what's your purpose in coming here?" Zelda asked gracefully walking towards him.

"I'm sorry Princess, I got lost. I never meant to cause anything with your kingdom." I guess it kinda worked. She looked like she bought it.

"And who exactly are you?" She asked slowly.

"I'm a mercenary from Crimea." I stated uneasily. How exactly was I supposed to know how these dip shits were going to react?

"I see." She started. "Then you'll be on your way tomorrow morning."

"You're letting him go?" The guards gasped.

"Yes? Why not?" She replied. A slow smile spread across her face.

"What if he's lying princess?" The guard holding my arms let go stepping towards the princess. I stood in awe at the princess again. Man was she something.

"I trust him." She merely stated. All the guards looked at one another and looked back at her.

"The mere feeling is dangerous your highness." A man dressed in a green tunic and hat stepped from around the corner approaching Zelda. _Oh look, another dip shit come to join our little dip shit party. _

"Link, what do you mean?" She asked the man. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm just saying be careful with your decisions." He replied. She sighed and looked at him.

"You must not get it. I mean they trust him." She smiled. The look on his face turned into one of shock.

"That is something isn't it. Perhaps we should see if I can stay and learn more about this but, a guard must stay with you if he is to be in your presence." He looked at me with a suspicious glare. _You're a prick too. _I saw a glimpse of a quick smile at the corner of Zelda's lips.

"I don't mind staying." I stated trying my hardest not to grin at Link.

"I understand. Link, would you care to show him where he'll be staying?" Zelda looked at me again; not smiling but with that small glimmer of one at the corner of her lips.

"Of course." He sighed.

"Guards, give this man back his sword." She ordered. The guard holding my sword handed it to me with total relief on his face. _Well aren't you a weak one. Some guards we have here._

"Follow me. I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." Link muttered and turned for the hallway. We arrived at a room in the eastern part of the castle. "Here you are. If we have any news for you we'll come tell you. Feel free to look around the castle if you wish."

"Just one question before you go, is there a place I can train?" I asked. Link looked at my sword and then back at me.

"Yes we do, just ask one of the soldiers and I'm sure they'd show you the training grounds." Link replied. "Oh, and one more thing, if you ever need someone to spar with you can ask me."

"Thanks." I nodded my head once as Link turned away and walked off down the hall. _I'd love kickin' your ass._

I looked at the guard standing against the wall across the hall. I grimaced, walked over to the bed, and laid down on my back staring at the ceiling. I was still astonished at the beauty of the princess. I found it hard to keep her off my mind. Queen Elincia was never as beautiful as Princess Zelda. Sometimes, I actually missed Crimea because of her after I had left, but now I didn't. It was just something about the princess that made me stop and think. I grunted in frustration and stood. Surely the guards would at least let me walk through town. I started walking out of the castle, well, not before getting lost multiple times, and the guards seemed at ease. I walked slightly farther and the center of town was filled with people chatting around the giant fountain in the center. On the fountain though, I noticed a design of three triangles with wings. As I approached a woman sitting alone on a bench beside it, I saw a faint redness to her cheeks. _This can't be good._

"Excuse me," I started. "Can you tell me about this design?" The woman looked at the design and giggled.

"I take it you're not from around here are you swordsman?" She pushed her hair to one side and rested her chin in her hands. _Definitely not good. _

"Um, no actually." I stated slowly.

"I figured so, let me explain. It's called the triforce. Each piece symbolizes one of our goddesses, Din, Farore Nayru. Din is the goddess of power, Farore the goddess of courage and Nayru the goddess of wisdom." She explained.

"I see, sorry to bother you with my question." I muttered. _Time to get out of here._

"It was no bother at all." She smiled again at me, hoping to continue the conversation was clear in her eyes. What the hell was with this chick? Before she had the chance to say anything else, I walked away. Hyrule's people were, well, something. I sighed heavily already bored from this little adventure and my head still hurt. Damn guards, a simple 'Come with us!' would have been sufficient. With a huff I made my way back to the castle. A nap sure did sound good. And maybe a little bit of some wine, possibly something stronger. My head would thank me later, for a little while at least.

**Well what did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! I'd love to hear from y'all. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Well here's the next chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

A few hours later after that short nap, and sadly without the alcohol, my boredom only grew worse. This 'castle' as they call it held nothing I could call interesting in the least. Honestly I couldn't see how Elincia did it, being stuck here all day. I would have killed myself by now, even mercenary work was more fun. Eventually I grew desperate enough to hunt down that elf from earlier. Maybe, if I was nice enough, he'd spar with me. Though I doubt I'd find him easily in this place. I sighed heavily. I guess a stroll would suffice.

Slowly I walked back out of my room. I don't know why considering the hunt to find it for my nap. As I was walking through the long halls, I studied each individual decoration I passed. And I thought Elincia's was... strange. For some reason though, this castle was homey. Almost like I'd been here before, in a dream anyway. The princess couldn't get bored here, there's no way. Ah the princess though, even just our first meeting, she was amazing. She still is. A divine beauty, more beautiful than any woman back in Crimea. No, she's more than that, more beautiful than any woman on Tellius. That I was sure of.

Speak of the devil, well in this case angel, there she was. Though she wasn't wearing her purple and white dress from earlier. Instead she was wearing a long sleeved, cream colored gown and her golden armor was removed. The dress itself was quite pretty, along with its floral designs and lace. But on her, on her it was gorgeous. She again left me in that state of awe, gawking at her as she stood there. Soon she turned and spotted me with a small gentle wave. _Shit, she saw me. What do I do?_

"Oh hello Ike." She approached as I stood there still in partial awe. _Come on man, say something back._

"Princess." I managed to stutter._ Damn it, way to go dumb ass, now you look like a stuttering fool. _

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" She asked stopping a nice distance in front of me. _Uh, an answer. What should I say? Tell her the truth?_

"Well to be honest princess, this place is kinda boring." _Ah that came out wrong!_ The corners of her mouth slightly twitched before curving up to form the most beautiful and radiant smile. It kinda made me feel... warm inside. At least she didn't take offense to it. I found myself crack a small smile back to her, but it quickly faded.

"I see," She began again._ I swear that voice belongs to an angel. Or even one of the herons back home._ "I'll admit it does get rather boring sometimes." She turned to look down the hall, that small smile still on her lips. What a magnificent creature. "If you want you can walk with me. I'll keep you company."

All I could do was nod to her. Tell a princess no? I'm not that much of a fool. Only a dumb ass would tell this princess no. She then motioned a finger for me to follow her. I did so walking with a good distance between us. The guards really didn't seem to enthused about me being here. Honestly, I don't think anyone was too happy about it, including Link who passed us with a scowl. I held in my chuckle with all my might. The last thing I need is some little green elf trying to slit my throat while I slept. I let out a sigh which apparently caught the princess's attention. I received a questioning look from her.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"No, not really." _Yes, yes there is._

"I think you're lying to me." _Damn she's good._

"Really princess, I'm alright." After being given a suspicious glance, she too sighed and didn't bring it up again. We only walked a little farther before reaching a courtyard. She found her place on one of the stone benches while I stood in front but away from her. After a short while she smiled at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"So tell me about your home land." She started. "What's it like?"

I took a deep breath. "There's a lot of people there." _Good enough? _

"Well of course there is." She giggled. What a beautiful laugh too.

"Uh..." _What else do I tell her?_

"Ah Zelda, there you are." _Right on time Link. _Link came up to us and I stepped back as he glared at me though narrow eyes. _Well screw you too._ He took the princess's hand and helped her up still glaring at me with one of those get-the-hell-away-from-her stares. "You're needed in the throne room."

"Oh alright," She turned to me and grabbed my hand with a slight bow. Her touch seemed to send this weird feeling up arm. _Holy shit. _"I'll see you later then, Ike."

_Be cool. _"You as well, princess." _There ya go. _With a grin she started off back into the castle. Link however still stood in his place until she was out of sight. When he turned he shot me a glare again. _Like I said before, prick._

"I don't know who you think you are but stay away from her. The last thing she needs is some damn mercenary screwing with her head."

"I had no such intention so don't make any damn assumptions." I growled. _Come on say something else. I'll beat your damn face in and take her if that's what you're so scared of. _Link let out a heavy sigh and turned away. _Yeah that's right, don't stand your ground, wuss._

Lady Luck has always been against me since I set foot in this land. The hylian spun around with a balled fist and bashed me across my face. I lost my footing for a moment, damn he had a mean left hook. I rubbed the back of my hand across the impact injury and wasn't surprised to see it come back bloody. If he was an inch lower, the blow may have broken my neck. I looked back at him, he was breathing heavily. The guards were nowhere to be seen, not surprising that they turned a blind eye to their own people. "Watch our tongue or I will cut it out." He said in a low menacing tone.

I spat the blood out of my mouth and instinctively reached for Ragnell. Link was reaching for his own sword. It was a fine piece of steel, but then again, it couldn't hold a torch to Ragnell. I gripped the familiar leather hilt and pulled it from the scabbard. The hylian raised his own sword and charged at me, in which I easily blocked. He had a fair amount of strength with him; those loose clothes must have been covering some well toned muscle. He then swung out again, and I parried it and served him back my own fist in the opening he created. The blow sent him reeling and I let a laugh escape my lips.

"Can you follow up those boasts with some actions, kid?" The hylian snarled and shot back at me faster then I imagined. His thrust slipped past my defenses and grazed my side. I gritted my teeth in pain and tried not to give him any satisfaction for causing me injury.

"Slow and uncoordinated like a drunk." Link shot back as a swung in at the side in which he blocked with his shield. "Maybe you got that trait from your father." _Wrong word choice, Link. You could insult me for all I care but insult my family especially my father, Yune bless his soul, you will pay for it. _I waited for him to throw another blow at me and when he did, I reached out with my open fist and grabbed his green tunic. His look was that of surprise but a flicker of realization came around when my forehead connected to his nose. The Laguz Kiss, perhaps my father's greatest unarmed trick he taught me. It alone had stopped more than a few rude suitors of my sister and Elincia. Link screamed as blood spilled forth in a fountain from his nose from the broken bones and vessels in the nose.

"You do look better in red, you know that?" I shot at him and brought my sword up to deflect his next blow.

"Shut up already!" He shouted back and shield bashed me across the chest and sent me tumbling back and landing hard on my own ass. I rolled out of the way as he sent in a thrust down and got back to my feet and the two of us looked at each other for a moment before something broke it. What caught both of our attention was the scream of a young girl, more than likely, a scream of the princess's. Link and I both took off in a full out sprint to the throne room. Though, I let him lead since I didn't know where the hell I was going. For that moment he didn't seem to mind me being there. If anything, he'd be thankful for the extra help in whatever was going on. Even though I knew afterward he was gonna be a prick again and be all 'high and mighty'.

We both arrived to the throne room and Link shoved me out of the way. What we saw was, to put it simply, demons, red creatures that stood on two feet and horns shooting out of their heads. It seemed the guards tried their hardest to take them down, though these ugly things were twice the size of me and wielded swords three times as large as Ragnell.

Son of a bitch, as soon as I turned one headed for the princess. Link seemed to not notice this being immediately tied up with one of the damn things already. I guess it was up to me to save her ass. The smell was just as bad as the things looked. Damn, these were even uglier up close. The things were tall, very tall. Hoofed feet, scaly red skin, five fingers and a thumb and a very large sword in one hand, these were ugly bastards. The thing, daemon I corrected myself, flicked its forked tongue and it brushed against the angel's face. She screamed in such a way nothing should have. I charged the thing and slammed my right shoulder into the chest of the one whom touched Zelda.

The blow set the daemon off balance and I pressed the advantage and continually pushed back. Inevitably, the daemon tripped over his own feet and was sent crashing to the ground. When it did so, I brought Ragnell down with a primal scream and impaled the heart of the monster. The thing screamed to draw my attention away from the one behind Link. I reached to my boot and pulled my dirk free. Tossing it up into the air, I caught it with the tip of my thumb and pointer. With a flick of the wrist, I sent it spinning end over end until it connected with the back of the neck.

As if to make them even more weird, they disappeared into the thin air in a hail of red particles. Link spun around in surprise to the dagger and what appeared to be a half-hearted smile appeared to my direction. Soon the other daemons became scared and disappeared into thin air.

Link quickly rushed to Zelda's side and grabbed both of her arms asking her repeatedly if she was okay. Though she was in such bewilderment that her head only nodded up and down slowly in reply. I found it best not to approach them at this point in time. At least giving her a little more time to calm down.

All around, we were all thinking the same thing: what the hell happened?

**Well that's that. Again I wanna credit Flame Falcon for his awesome help! And actually any fight scenes you see from now on are more than likely his work, so the credit goes to him. You should really read his stories, I mean it they are amazing! **

**Any ideas on these 'weird things' that showed up? I wonder what Zelda has to say about this...**

**So thanks for reading you guys. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's that chapter y'all have been waiting for. I hope y'all enjoy it! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 3

The princess's eyes were still wide with horror at the sight we all had just witnessed. The soldiers who survived this little incident gathered around her muttering comforting words. Zelda, however, didn't say a word. Her eyes merely closed as she stood seeming to hold in the tears and sobs built up. I turned away from them knowing my place in this. I wasn't a hylian, nor was I a member of the guard. I was a mercenary, an outsider. I traveled the lands and never settled down, making my money through odd jobs and simple tasks. How could someone like me have any place in this? I let out a heavy, muted sigh and jumped slightly at the light touch of the princess's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her and unknowingly grabbed the hand that fell. Her eyes still remained close as I answered her touch softly.

"Yes princess?" I asked gently fearing that being too loud would spook her. She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"You said you were a mercenary, correct?"

"Yes..." I looked to Link briefly whose expression was blank.

"Then please, please accept this contract." She stopped and opened her eyes to give me a pleading look. Gripping my hand tighter, her eyes filled with tears which poured over as she pulled my hand closer to her. "Ike, please help keep my kingdom safe."

"I-I..." I stood almost speechless at her words. I looked to Link again who was now glaring at me.

"Please, Ike, you can stay here, in the castle. I beg of you, please stay." When I looked back to her, it was her look that gave me my strength and decision. The hope in her eyes that began to surface was something I just couldn't destroy. I took a deep breath and gave her a small smile. That hope then exploded and a smile slowly stretched across her lips.

"Anything for you, princess." As I finished my sentence she almost jumped for joy, instead she threw her arms around my waist and gave me the biggest bear hug ever. She froze however and pulled away. When I studied her I noticed her sleeve covered in blood. I lifted my arm to study where her gaze was aimed and it was then that I was reminded of that damn cut Link gave me shortly before all this happened.

"You're hurt.." She muttered softly. I tried to shrug it off and lowered my arm.

"Nah, I'm alright princess." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at my failed attempt.

"You're hurt Ike. That's not alright." She leaned in to look closer at my wound but I pulled away wanting her to forget about it. She grabbed my hand a little more violently than I expected and dragged me away from the group.

"Where are we going princess?" I asked and she drug me along behind her.

"You're coming with me." She didn't once look back at me and I sighed heavily giving in. She led me through the halls and this time I knew where she was going. I recognized the decorations on my few escorts there. We arrived at the room I was staying in and she opened the door uncaring about how rash she was being over a little cut, well, I say little. Shoving me down on the bed, she flicked a finger to my chest.

"Remove your shirt, I have to see it to heal it." She ordered turning to the mirror and pushing up her sleeves a little. I did as she told me slightly surprised by her roughness. _Damn, what the hell did I do wrong?_

Zelda turned around and lowered to sit on her feet beside the bed, her eyes slightly widening as she looked up to me. A blush passed over her cheeks before she cleared her throat and rested her hands on my wounded side. She didn't seem to care about the blood now, her hands merely sat there in it.

I winced in pain at the new sensation of odd energy that pulsed though that side of my body. She looked focused, more focused than I had ever seen anyone before. I sat there silently and watched in amazement as my wound slowly healed up, the scar wasn't even visible. She smiled softly to herself and ran her fingers across the smooth skin where the wound once was. It seemed she realized what she was doing and pulled away with a blush. When she stood she brought her hand to her mouth with a muted gasp.

What she did next, however, was what surprised me. I don't know if it was her touch or the same energy I felt in my side as she placed her hand on my cheek and cradled it. I felt my eyes grow wide as hers closed and she let out a contented sigh. When she pulled away I actually felt like I wasn't ready for her to.

"Ike," She started with her eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"I heard you mutter the word daemons back when we were fighting." Her eyes then opened as I studied the look of question that was there. "Have you seen these things before?"

I sighed heavily and nodded my head to her slowly. "Sadly yes, they were in Crimea for a brief period, I'd say about a week. They were everywhere, but it was like they didn't find what they were looking for and they left. No one ever saw them after that."

"So you've fought them before. You have more experience with these... things... than anyone else has." She half snarled at the mention of the word things. I nodded my head in reply.

"But that's why I'm here isn't it? I guess it's a good thing I 'got lost' around here." I held in a chuckle at the phrase. _I wasn't lost, I did this on purpose, but I'm not telling her that_. _She'll kick my ass._

She nodded her head with a small sigh. "Yes, I'm glad you are." She looked out at the glass doors that led to the balcony and stared at the blackening sky. Something was different in her eyes. Something sad and filled with sorrow. I went to reach out and grab her arm in a comforting manner, but stopped myself. I wasn't fit to be close to her nor was I fit to be her comfort. She's a princess, I'm a mercenary, the two just don't mix. I stepped away from her as she looked from the ground and up to me with an unsmiling expression.

"Princess?" I asked slowly. She closed her eyes with a small sigh and opened her mouth to begin.

"You know Ike, I've seen my kingdom almost fall apart in front of me on multiple occasions. Link's tried his best this entire time and he's made many sacrifices. He's always there to help me or rescue me when I need him." She half smiled at the ground while I listened to her words intently. Though it was cut off as she walked over to the door and let her hand rest on the door knob lightly. "I think it's about time I repaid my debt... Sleep well, Ike, I'll see you in the morning."

I stood silently as she made her way out the door but not before giving me a small sad smile. That look in her eyes still actually worried me. Just how did she plan to 'repay her debt'? Certainly not selling herself to them in return for the kingdom's safety. She wouldn't do that, would she? No, that's preposterous. I sat down on the bed again and stared at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I touched my cheek lightly where the bloody punch from Link once was. Her powers were amazing. Not to mention that weird triangle symbol on the back of her hand. Then I remembered, that woman told me about that symbol, the triforce as she called it. It made me wonder just what these goddesses really were. Maybe If I could find the library, I could look up all of this stuff. With that in mind, I was off. I walked through the halls occasionally asking the guards for the directions since this damn castle still seemed so big. It was late enough and wasting time wasn't something I had on my agenda.

As I arrived at the library, I marveled at the size of it. This was much bigger than Crimea's, way bigger. There were many shelves all stuffed with many of the different sized and colored books. Each on though was a useless attempt. The language they were wrote in was something I didn't even begin to comprehend.

"Damn hylian's and their language. How am I supposed to read this?" I muttered.

"Can I help you with something?" I whipped my head around at the sight of Link approaching me. His gaze wasn't filled with hate, this time it was filled with content. I completely turned around to face him as he stopped no more than five feet away from me.

"I was just... looking for something to read." I started lowly. Link nodded his head with a small grin.

"And I assume you didn't know that you had scanned through a romance novel." I made a face at his assumption.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Link laughed a first since we first met. He shook his head and walked towards me. He took the book out of my hands and placed it back on the shelf. "Then why don't you try reading something a little more easy. The children's section is a row down." I frowned at his joke, though there wasn't acid in it that I had expected. His nose was still bruised from out little disagreement a few hours ago. I looked back to the library and again in a fruitless effort tried to decipher whatever was posted on these shelves. Seeing no language I was familiar with, I shook my head. "So Zelda healed your wound I see?"

I nodded to his question and the Hylian looked over the bookshelves and pulled one off the shelves and began to look it over. "So what about you and the princess?" I asked flatly, caching Link by surprise. His eyes flickered with the possibility of violence for a moment but they cooled back down as he shook his head.

"I am not so easily cowed by such questions from an outsider." He spat back at me, "But if you wish to know, we have been very close for several years now. You had best leave it at that." I rolled my eyes, you two are about to get a lot closer then you realize. I thought about saying it but then again, if I did, I would have more injuries and Zelda may get a little angry with me for beating her boy toy to a bloody pulp. "Besides, I don't think you would have a chance with her. I still don't see what she does with you."

I rolled my eyes again but he was looking at me when I did the act. He slammed the book shut, cuffed me on the ear with his spare hand, and held it about a few inches from my face. He looked about as if he was ready to smack me upside the head of the book so I reached for another thick one. Though when I reached for a book, something felt wrong with it. The book felt like stone and as I pulled it back, I heard a mechanical click. The bookshelf lurched forward and knocked Link of balance as he was resting his weight on in.

A crisp, yet musky smell hit my nostrils and a dark cavern showed before my eyes. Link's eyebrows furrowed for a moment and he looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders. He did the same as we both looked down into the cavern.


End file.
